Falling
by stories by Maple Cat
Summary: Stargate SG-1. Sam/Janet. Something unusual happens while Sam and Janet are off-world.


Falling

"Whooooaaaa!

"Ahhh!"

"Janet, you ok?"

"Just peachy."

"We're stuck. Temporarily, that is. I'll figure this out."

"You'll figure this out," Janet says at the same time.

They laugh.

"You will. How can I help?"

"You can start by moving your right hand."

"OK. Why?"

"It's on my breast."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Sam. I thought it was … never mind."

"I take it you can't see anything, either."

"Nope."

"How much room do we have? Is there any space behind you?"

"Uh, let me try … Yeah," she sighs as she rolls off Sam onto her back. "When I stretch my right arm out, I can just barely touch a rock wall. How 'bout you?"

"This one's closer. And it's angled over me. I don't think I can sit up."

Janet wiggles around. "Sam, … Ow, dammit. No, I can't either.

"OK, then, how'd we get here?"

"As I recall, Captain, you were about to tell me something. You tripped. I grabbed for you. Together we managed to get ourselves wedged … here … wherever 'here' is."

"Oh, yeah. God, I feel clumsy."

"Well, you're not, normally. You were pre-occupied. What'd you want to say, Sam?"

"It's strange to say it now. We really need to get out of here. Or find a way to survive til we're rescued. That's much more important."

"I guess that depends on your perspective," Janet whispers.

"What?"

"I said, 'I guess that depends on your perspective.'"

"What do you mean?"

"Only that anything you have to tell me is important, Sam."

"Oh. Well, first things first, right?"

"Sure. Um, can we go back the way we came in?"

"My flashlight fell on the way down. Use yours to have a look around."

Janet clicks on her torch and two pairs of eyes follow the beam as she illumines the surrounding walls. "I can't believe we got in here," she says on a long exhale. "Let alone in one piece."

"Agreed. That tunnel is far too narrow, smooth and long to get out unassisted. Is there anything beyond our feet?"

"Ah, no. It looks like the crevasse becomes even narrower and then stops. Sam, this isn't looking good."

"Are you injured, Janet?"

"Not beyond bumps, bruises and scrapes, no. You?"

"I think I knocked my head on the way down. It aches and it didn't before."

"OK, tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."

"Two."

"Alright. Any blurred vision or other unusual sensations?"

"Just the headache. I think I'm ok, Janet."

"I'll be the judge of that. Come here."

Sam scootches closer to the doctor on her right. Janet props the torch on a rock and turns onto her left side in order to palpate her colleague's scalp and neck. 

"Ow. You found it."

"I'd like to give you a couple of scans when we get out of here to be sure, but I think you'll be ok. Just tell me if you experience any changes in vision, your headache worsens or you get sleepy. Sam?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you with me?"

"Yes. I think we should call in our position."

"Do you want me to do it?"

"If you don't mind."

Clicking on the radio in her right breast pocket, Janet calls out, "Fraiser to SG-1. Fraiser to SG-1. Come in." She lets go of the button to listen.

A garbled response returns to her.

"This is Doctor Janet Fraiser to any SGC personnel within range. Sam and I have fallen down a crevasse and are stuck at the bottom. Assistance required. I say again, assistance required."

Static is the reply.

"This is Fraiser. We're stuck in a crevasse nine clicks north northwest of the gate. Does anyone read?"

Silence.

She tries again.

Silence.

"Sam?"

"Hmmm…"

Janet moves the light to illumine her friend's face. "Sam! Are you with me?"

"With you. Falling …. with you …."

"Sam! Wake up! Listen to me now. You need to stay awake! Talk to me, Sam."

"Stay awake. Tell … story."

"That's right, that's right. I want you to tell me a story, Sam. One I haven't heard before. It's got to be exciting because I don't want you to fall asleep. Understand?"

"Exciting … falling …."

"We're not falling, Sam. We've landed. We're safe for now. Someone's coming to help us out of here, I hope. But Sam, listen, in the meantime I need you to tell me a story. Make it a really good one. I don't want to be bored."

"Good story …"

"Yes. Tell me something about yourself, something you've done, something you haven't told me before."

"Important …."

"OK, well, tell me that. Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out."

"I met someone."

"Really? Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, but no one you'd ever, in a million, trillion years, guess."

"Sam, are you in any pain?"

"No pain," she laughs.

"OK. You let me know if you need any pain meds, ok?"

"'Kay."

"So this person I know but would never guess, how did you meet?"

"At the base … few years ago."

"Have you been on a date yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"…doesn't see me that way …"

"Are you sure? I know you don't see _yourself_ this way, but you really are a beautiful woman. I can't imagine …"

"Trust me … doesn't …."

"OK, so this is a one-sided attraction."

"Yeah."

"Tell me about him."

"Gorgeous."

"What else."

"Smart. Funny. Accomplished. Sassy."

"Are you in love, Sam?"

"Falling …. falling….."

"You're here with me, you're not falling. Here," Janet moves closer and pulls Sam next to her, hoping contact with another person will help ground her spinning mind. "This might help."

"Jan't."

"I'm here."

"It's you. Falling …."

"Yes, it's me. You're fine. You're not falling. We're at the bottom of the crevasse and I'm holding you, understand? You're telling me a story. About someone you're in love with. Tell me more. How did you first meet?"

"New to the base. Introductions. Shy. Awkward. Quiet."

"You were shy, quiet and awkward when you met? That sounds like you. If I didn't already know something about you from your file and SG-1's first mission reports, I'd have missed you altogether myself. You have an incredible way of blending into the wall when you want to, Sam."

"Hard to talk."

"Then or now?"

"Then. So beautiful."

"So in these few years since you met, what have you been doing?"

"Working," she snorts.

"What else?"

"Spending time with you … and Cassie …."

"And?"

"My bike …. dad …. brother … Schrödinger …"

"In other words, everyone but this person who's captured your heart. Sam."

"Wha'?"

"When we get out of this, and we will get out of this, you have got to tell this person how you feel. That's all there is to it."

"Am."

"OK, then. It's settled. The moment you're out of hospital. Before you even see Cassie. Promise me."

"Promise."

"You're wasting time, Sam. You won't live forever, you know. And you deserve to be loved by someone who cares for you."

"You … too …."

"We both do, I know."

"Who?"

"Who do I love? I love you and Cassie, my mom and brother, silly. And the program."

"Serious."

"No one who's available, sweetheart."

"S'rry."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"Doc? Carter?"

"O'Neill! We're here! Sam's drifting in and out of consciousness. She's got a head injury. We need to get her treatment as soon as possible."

"OK, we've got a rope and a harness here. Think you can get yourself into it and bring Sam up with you?"

"I'll try, sir. Send it down! Sam, honey, wake up. Sam?"

"Uuuhhh …"

"The guys are here to rescue us, but Sam, Sam, you've got to help me, understand? I need you to hold onto me. Tight."

"Falling …."

"You're not falling, Sam. I'm _right_ here and they're sending a rope and harness down. I'm putting the harness on but, Sam, I _need_ you to hold onto me while they pull us up, ok? Hold on _tight_."

" … In love …."

"Yes, you told me. I'm really glad. As soon as we're out of here and cleared by Warner, I want you to tell this lucky guy how you feel. You promised, remember."

"'member."

"Good. Now, here's the harness. I'm moving over so I can put it on, but I'm right here to your right. OK. Now, Sam, I need you to wrap your arms and legs around me. Can you do that?"

"Easy."

"I hope so. Come on, you'll need to use your strength to help me. I've got you clipped to me but I still need you to hold on."

"Tight. Falling."

"That's right, hold on tight. No falling."

"Falling … with you …"

"We already fell, yes, and now we're being rescued. OK, O'Neill, we're ready!" Janet tugs the rope for emphasis.

"I don't understand it, sir. Why she's still repeating this is beyond me."

"As long as she's comfortable, then I suppose we'll have to wait til she regains consciousness," General Hammond sighs.

"I suppose so. If you don't mind, I think she needs peace and quiet now. I'll let you know as soon as anything about her condition changes."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome. I'm going to stay on tonight to oversee her care, if you don't mind."

"Not as long as you get some sleep, as well, Captain."

"Will do, sir."

"See you in the morning."

"Janet!"

"Sam, shhhh, I'm right here. I'm alright."

" … falling ….."

"Sam, listen to me. I'm _right here with you_. You're safe. I'm safe. Feel my hand, Sam. Can you feel my hand in yours?"

"Falling … you …." Sam moans.

"We fell, but now we're alright. Both of us are alright."

"…. in love …."

"I remember. Tell me more."

"You …."

"Yes, you told me you're in love. That you've been in love with someone for awhile. You promised me you'd tell that person as soon as you get out of the infirmary. Do you remember promising that, Sam?"

"Promise …. You."

"Yes, that's right. You promised me."

Sam shakes her head violently. "No …. Janet, you."

"What? There's no one for me to tell, Sam. I told you that."

"You … and me …."

"Sam, I don't understand …"

"Listen …"

"I'm trying, but Sam, you've suffered a head trauma. You need to rest now. You still have plenty of time to say what's in your heart. Now's the time to rest and recuperate, ok?"

"'Kay. Lat'r."

"Yes. All this will wait til later. Sleep now. I'll be right here when you wake."

The doorbell rings.

"Just a minute!" Janet calls out as she wipes her wet hands on the legs of her jeans and moves to open the front door. She finds Sam on the front stoop holding a bouquet of peach roses. "Sam! What a surprise! Warner didn't tell me he'd released you! Come in, come in." Janet ushers her, first with a hug, and then with a hand on her back, into the foyer of her home.

"I asked him not to call. I wanted to surprise you. I have a promise to keep."

"I remember, trust me. So, these must be for your beau? They're lovely Sam. I'm sure he'll be impressed. Care to sit down?"

"Thanks. Can I put them in water?"

"Sure. Hold on while I get a vase. Make yourself comfortable." A few moments later Janet returns with the vase filled with flowers and water. "I don't know why you stopped by here first, Sam. I would have thought you'd go directly to speak with him."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Janet, would you sit here with me. I've got something I want to tell you."

"Sure, Sam. Anything I can do to help."

"When my head was injured, you and Warner both said I kept talking about falling."

"Yes. While we were waiting to be rescued and even back in the infirmary, you kept saying the word. I tried to reassure you as best I could, but you weren't really coherent at the time. I hope you weren't afraid …"

"I wasn't afraid, Janet. I was frustrated."

Janet's eyebrows shoot up. "Frustrated? Why?"

"I was trying to tell you something. Something really important. Then we fell into the hole, and I guess I must have continued to try and tell you, but I couldn't get it out right. You didn't understand me. I got frustrated."

"OK, well, I'm here now, listening. Your head is healed. Tell me."

Sam reaches for the vase and presents the flowers to Janet. "These are for you."

"Oh, Sam, these are beautiful, but why are you giving them to me? They're for …."

"They're for you, Janet."

Janet's eyes open wide and momentarily tears begin to well in them. She takes in a deep breathe and decides to simply say, "Thank you."

"Do you know why they're for you?"

"Because I helped you out of a tight spot. You didn't need to …"

"Listen to me, Janet." Sam grasps Janet's hand and looks straight into her eyes. "They're for you because I've fallen for you. Not just into a hole in the ground, but in love. I've fallen in love with you. It's you, Janet. You."

"Oh, Sam … Really?"

Sam nods.

"I don't know what to say. I'm flabbergasted. Speechless ….Honored." Janet takes Sam's hands. "Your love is an honor and a gift, Sam."

Sam swallows thickly. "Is it one you can accept? One you reciprocate?"

Janet looks down at their hands and whispers, "Yes." She looks up at Sam's astonished face and moves her hands to her cheeks. "Yes. I can. I do. Yes."

Sam embraces her. "God, Janet. You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"I do. I've waited a long time, too."

Pulling back and holding hands again, Sam ventures awkwardly, "So, um, well, would you like to go on a date?"

"I'd like that very much, Samantha. When were you thinking?"

"Well if you're not busy tonight, I have reservations for two at La Maison. And then I thought we could take a walk along the Chamberlain trail afterwards. I'd bring you home, of course, at a respectable hour, since it's a school night for Cass."

"How gallant. And what if I want to kiss you goodnight?"

"That would be yes."

"Maybe we should practice, you know, so it's not awkward, later," Janet offers.

"Good idea," Sam agrees, moving closer.

Janet gasps just before their lips touch, "Oh, Sam. Are we doing this?"

"I am. Are you?"

They kiss.

"Yes."

Thud. Thud.

"Oooof!"

"Ow!"

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but, Janet, I've got something I really need to tell you … I've been falling …"

"… in love with you."

"How'd you know?"

"I've been right with you."

"The whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please."

"Watch it, Sam! That's a hole there."

Sam jumps over a step. "Thanks. I wasn't looking where I was going. I guess I've been preoccupied."

"I'll say. What's on your mind, anyway?"

"I've been thinking about falling in love."

"Only you could think about something like that, Sam. Most people just do it. Like falling into that hole, there. It just happens before we know what hits us. Trust me, though, don't analyze it. That'll kill it right then and there."

"That's the thing Janet," Sam says as she neatly side-steps another hole and continues on their walk through the grasslands of P2X-595. "I've already fallen. It's already happened. I've wanted to tell you for ages. This is the first time we've been alone together in weeks."

"So … Who is it?"

"Do you promise not to laugh? Or be offended?"

"Jeez, this is serious. Absolutely. No scoffing. No offense."

"You."

"What?"

"It's you."

"Stop it, Sam. What are you talking about? What's me? … Oh, Sam! ….. Really? I can't believe it … Are you sure?"

"OK, that answers my next question."

"What? Oh, no, Sam, it's not what you think. I'm just shocked is all. I can't believe you feel this way because, well, …. I've fallen, too. Right along with you. For you."

"Yeah?" Sam stops and looks at Janet.

"Yeah." She stops and returns the gaze.

They share a soft kiss and then keep on walking.

"OK, so now what?"

"A date would be nice."

"It would. I'll court you properly. With flowers and restaurants, good night kisses on the front stoop. Everything."

"Oh, I don't know, Sam. I'd kinda like to take you into my bed tonight." Janet nudges Sam with her hip.

"Whoa!" Sam calls out as she slips into a hole with the next step.

Janet quickly reaches out to grasp her arm. "No you don't! Get back here, Alice! Wherever you go, I go."

Before she knows it, they're both plummeting down a smooth stone tunnel at unbelievable speed.

They land on giant exhale into a thick cotton mattress.

Janet sits up and looks at Sam who, of all things, appears to be sleeping.

"Sam! Get up! What are we doing here?!

Sam groans, licks her lips, and rolls over to face her lover. "Relax. The kid's not due back for," she squints at the clock behind Janet, "another two hours. Or more. She's out with her friends, remember? Come here," she pulls Janet down toward her and envelops her in a warm and sensual hug.

"Sam, I think I'm disoriented. What are we doing here together in my bed, um, naked? And why are you, uh, Sam, why are you ….Oh, God …"

"Shhh, sweetheart. You've just had a dream. A bad one, from the sounds of it. You're alright now. We just made love. After a fantastic date together. I love you Janet. I really, really love you. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Um, with what you're doing to me right now? No. It's just that …."

"You had a dream. Tell me about it. Maybe that will help it to go away and bring you back to me."

"I was falling. We both were. You'd just told me you were in love with me and we were joking around and you slipped into a hole. I tried to catch you, but I went in, too. It happened again and again. And finally we landed here. In this bed. But you were asleep."

"And that's when you woke up?"

She nods. "I feel vulnerable, Sam. What am I doing here with you like this?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're loving me. Like we loved one another for three hours straight before dropping asleep in a damp heap on this bed. Janet, you've been falling. We both have. But it's not down a hole, into a pit or stuck in a crevasse. It's been into one another's arms and heart."

"Really?"

"Here, let me remind you."

Janet smiles shyly, then giggles. "Oh, ok. If you insist."

_~fin~_


End file.
